Meet the Gaffneys
by See Jane Write
Summary: Kelly brings Tracey home to meet her family. KellyTracey. Chapter five up.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Gaffneys

Summary: Kelly brings Tracey home to meet her family.

Pairing: Kelly/Tracey

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually, that would be a lie. I do not own Kelly or Tracey.

Kelly Gaffney sat down on her girlfriend Tracey Kibre's bed in her New York apartment. She stared at Tracey and watched as her girlfriend put on another outfit. This one consisted of a dark red shirt with flowers around the collar and edges of the sleeves and a black skirt that came to just above Tracey's knees.

"Is this one ok?" Tracey asked as she turned around from her closet to face Kelly. Before waiting for the blond's reply, Tracey began taking off the skirt. She tossed it into the large pile of outfits she had already rejected. "The skirt's too short," she muttered to herself. "I should be wearing pants. I don't want to look slutty or anything."

Kelly smiled slightly. Tracey was cute when she was nervous. Kelly then rose and walked over to Tracey. She placed a gentle, reassuring hand on Tracey's left shoulder. "You look great no matter what you wear," Kelly stated. "I don't know why you're so worried. I'm the one who should really be worried. My family's very religious…"

"Which puts even more pressure on me," Tracey interrupted as she turned back around to face her closet. "You are their daughter. They will always love you." She sighed heavily as she pulled out a different skirt. This one was also black, but it was a little longer. "They don't know me. All they know about me is that I--"

"Work with me," Kelly lamely finished Tracey's statement. She took a step back and began moving back to Tracey's bed. She did not want to look up and see the disappointment she presumed must be present on Tracey's face. "Trace, I'm sorry," she started as she sat down and began fidgeting nervously with her hands. "I wanted to tell them about you."

"Really?" Tracey asked as she fixed the zipper on her skirt. "What stopped you?" She glanced down at her skirt again. The length seemed more appropriate, but the slit came up almost to her hip. Frustrated, Tracey pulled that skirt off as well and kept searching through her closet for something to wear. At Kelly's silence, she added, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Heavens no!" Kelly exclaimed as she stood up from the bed again. "I really wanted to tell them. You're the best person I've ever met in my life. You make me happy, and I love you." She finally looked up at Tracey. Although the two of them had been going out for a few months now, this was the first time those three words have been spoken.

Tracey smiled slightly as she looked up at Kelly. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

Kelly nodded as she walked over to Tracey. She pulled the brunette into a hug and wrapped her thin arms around Tracey's back. She smiled as she felt Tracey doing the same. "I wouldn't lie to you," Kelly said softly. She rested her head on top of Tracey's for a moment. The raspberry aroma from Tracey's shampoo moved its way up into her nose. She smiled, pulling away slightly. "To hell with my family," she announced. "You're way too important to me for them not to know."

"Are you sure?" Tracey asked.

Kelly nodded again. "I don't care what they think. If they truly love me, they'll be glad that I found someone who makes me as happy as they make each other." She frowned slightly as she tried to convince herself the conversation would go smoothly.

"You're still scared, aren't you?" Tracey asked as she and Kelly walked over to the bed. The two of them sat down, and Tracey placed a reassuring hand on Kelly's thigh.

"Terrified," Kelly admitted. "My parents just don't understand. They're very strictly Catholic, and news like this goes against that. I don't know how they'll take it."

Tracey nodded sympathetically as she wrapped a comforting arm around Kelly's shoulders. "It won't be that bad," she assured her girlfriend. "They'll still love you." She kissed Kelly's cheek lightly. "And no matter what they say, I'll always love you."

Kelly smiled as she turned to face Tracey. "Thank you," she said sincerely before moving her head closer to Tracey's. Their lips touched as the two of them moved in closer. Tracey's tongue joined with Kelly's as they kissed.

"Well then," Kelly said as she pulled away. "We should get going. I told them we'd be there by seven." She stood up and reached for her jacket at the end of the bed. "Ready?" she asked as she stood up and extended her hand to Tracey.

Tracey took one look at herself and shook her head.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Kelly asked. "I know I made it sound awful, but my parents are pretty nice. Just overly religious."

Tracey smiled. "It's not that. I'm sure I'll like them. I like you, after all," she pointed out.

"Then what is it?" Kelly asked. "My mom's cooking is not the worst in the world. It resembles actual food," she added.

"It's not the food," Tracey continued. "I know how much this dinner means to you, and I doubt your parents will think fondly of me if I arrive dressed in only a shirt and underwear," she said finally as she gestured down at her apparel.

"True," Kelly noted with a smile. "I do have my differences from them," she admitted. She walked over to Tracey's dresser and knew which drawer to open. She searched through it for a moment before pulling out a simple black pair of pants. "These are perfect," she assured Tracey as she handed the pants over.

Tracey smiled gratefully as she took the pants and put them on. She took a moment to look in the mirror next to her bed. "What do you think?" she asked as she turned back to Kelly.

Kelly smiled once again. "You've never looked better," she said honestly. "Come on," she said as she took Tracey's hand. "We don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kelly let out another nervous breath as she put her car in park. Her car was parked right outside her parents' house. She could easily see her brother's blue minivan in the driveway. The lights in the house were on, and she could see the vague outlines of people walking around in the living room. "I can't," she whispered softly as she pulled the key out of the ignition.

"It's dinner," Tracey reminded her girlfriend. "We don't have to tell them tonight if you're not comfortable with that." She smiled slightly as she opened her door and got out of the car. The warm air felt nice against her body. She walked over to the other side of the car and opened the driver's door. "Ready?" she asked as she extended her hand to Kelly.

Kelly nodded as she moved her feet outside the car. She grasped Tracey's hand tightly and pulled herself out of the car. Tracey hugged her briefly for support. The two of them smiled confidently then linked hands and began walking up the sidewalk leading to the door. "It's going to be fine," Tracey assured Kelly as the couple stepped onto the porch.

Kelly gave a weak nod as she let go of Tracey's hand. She took two small steps towards the front door before placing her hand on the cold metal doorknob. She exhaled deeply as she turned it slightly. As expected, the door was unlocked. Kelly gently pushed it open then walked inside. Tracey was right behind her.

"Aunt Kelly!" came the exited greeting from Kelly's four-year-old niece Tara. Seconds later, the girl's arms were wrapped around Kelly's waist in a joyful hug.

Kelly smiled as she knelt down to pick the young girl up. Once the girl was secure in her arms, she moved into the living room where everyone else was. "Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Always nice to see you," Kelly's younger brother Brian said as he gave her a wave from the couch.

His wife Rachel sat next to him with their infant son Logan in her arms. "I like what you did with your hair," she commented as she shifted her son's position on her arms.

"Thanks," Kelly said with a weak smile and a look to Tracey. Tracey was the only other person who really noticed things like that. "Um, everyone, this is my co-worker Tracey Kibre," Kelly introduced. "Trace, this is my brother Brian, his wife Rachel, their two-month-old son Logan, and their four-year-old daughter Tara." As she said their names, the members of her family made some sort of gesture. Kelly turned around to face her parents. "And these are my parents, Connor and Alina Gaffney."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Tracey said politely with a small smile. She walked over and sat down in the loveseat next to the couch.

"An equal pleasure," Kelly's mother stated. "Well, dinner's about ready," she announced as she walked over to the kitchen. "Kelly, would you mind giving me a hand with the drinks?"

"Sure," Kelly agreed as she followed her mother. Her heart was pounding inside. She knew she wanted to be in the same house in which she was raised. It still smelled the same and had the same family feeling to it. It felt comforting, but she was too nervous to notice. All she could think about was telling her parents about Tracey. She had no doubts that they would not like Tracey as a person, but she could not be sure if they would approve of the relationship between the two of them.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked as they reached the kitchen. She began taking glasses out from the cabinet above the counter.

"Fine," Kelly answered as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Her mother eyed her suspiciously but disregarded it. "If you say so…" she muttered softly to herself. She glanced over at her daughter who was now standing next to the refrigerator. "Ok, we need milk, water, coke, beer, and whatever you and your friend want."

Kelly nodded absently as she began getting the various bottles and containers from the refrigerator. She did such silently as she was too preoccupied with how exactly she was going to tell her parents. Her mind was made up. She knew she wanted to tell them that night, but she was unsure of how. She sighed heavily again as she reached for the small red plastic cup and began pouring milk into it.

"Kelly, are you sure you're ok?" her mother asked as she took the water from her daughter and began pouring two glasses. "You seem a little out of it. Are you sick?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, I'm not sick," she assured her mother. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" her mother asked. "It might make you feel better," she pointed out as she started taking the drinks to the table.

Again, Kelly shook her head. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet," she admitted honestly.

"Relationship problems?" her mother asked sympathetically.

"You could say that," Kelly responded with the same amount of honesty as her previous statement. "It's complicated."

"Always is," her mother told her. She placed the last glass down on the table before walking over Kelly and wrapping her daughter in her arms. "You'll find someone eventually, honey. And that person will complete your life. Don't loose hope. It will happen for you."

"I know it will. It already has," Kelly desperately wanted to say. Instead, she said nothing. She broke free from her mother's embrace and walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready," she announced. "Trace, what do you want to drink?" she asked casually as her family began walking into the dining room.

"Water's fine," Tracey answered as she slowly followed behind. She looked at Kelly.

Kelly did not have to ask to know what Tracey was thinking. She met her girlfriend's eyes and shook her head no. "Not yet," she mouthed before walking to the kitchen and pouring an extra glass of water for Tracey. She placed two ice cubes in it and then walked back out. She handed the glass to Tracey then sat down next to her.

"You know, Kelly, Jim Bede is single again," her mother started. "You remember Jimmy, don't you? Nice boy. He's a doctor in Mount Kisco," she reminded in a tone of voice that hinted she wanted the two of them to get together.

"I'm not interested," Kelly responded weakly as she began eating her lasagna.

"He's handsome, too," her mother added. "Surely much better than those doctors on that television show you watch."

"I appreciate this, Mom, but I'm just not interested," Kelly said as she kept staring down at her food. She could feel Tracey's leg nudging against hers.

"What's wrong with Jim?" her mother asked. "He's a perfectly nice man, and quite frankly, you should find someone soon if you want us at your wedding."

Kelly sighed heavily as she pushed her chair back slightly. She made up her mind. "Mom, there's nothing wrong with Jim. The truth is I'm in love with someone else."

Tracey glanced up at Kelly and mouthed "Now?" at her.

Kelly nodded as she stood up, taking Tracey's hand and grasping it tightly in hers. "Mom, Dad, I know you probably don't approve, but Tracey Kibre is more than a co-worker to me. She means the world to me. I look at what the two of you have and what Brian and Rachel have, and I see pure joy and happiness. Tracey brings that to me."

Kelly's mom looked at the two women in front of her. They were both standing and holding hands. Mrs. Gaffney blinked twice then fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Please say something," Kelly said softly as she glanced over at her parents from her seat. The room was empty save for her and her parents. Rachel was out in the living room watching a movie with Tara while trying to rock Logan to sleep. Brian and Tracey were lingering near the stairs waiting until it was appropriate for them to get back in the argument. More specifically, uncomfortable silence.

Mrs. Gaffney had regained consciousness and was now sitting back down in her chair. She was still shaking slightly from the experience, or more likely from the news that caused her to faint in the first place. She had a small glass of water in front of her. She took another sip of it before slamming it against the table. The sound caused Kelly to jump. "What do you want me to say?" Mrs. Gaffney asked angrily. "I don't know what to say to you, Kelly. You're obviously very confused."

Kelly immediately shook her head back and stood up again. "I am not confused!" she argued. "I know who I love, and I don't care if it's against what you think is right, but that who is Tracey."

"'What we think is right?' Kelly, there is no thinking in this situation. There's just the truth, and you're wrong," her mother scolded. "Horribly wrong."

"Why?" Kelly asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Love is a good thing. Look at the two of you. You're in love, and it makes you happy. Brian and Rachel are in love, and they're happy. Tracey and I are in love, and yea, we're also happy.

"I work for the District Attorney. I see the truly horrible things that go on in the greater New York City area," Kelly continued as she began pacing back and forth. She stopped when she was at the seat formerly occupied by Tracey. She placed both hands on it and faced her parents. "Murder, rape, kidnapping, bomb threats, people crashing planes into buildings. Those are the actual horrible things, but I don't see you chastising every criminal in jail!"

Mrs. Gaffney scowled. "That's different," she said. "This isn't how you were raised, Kelly. You made the wrong choice."

"Wrong choice my ass!" Kelly yelled. "Look, I understand that this is a shock, and it will take time to get used to, but it's still the truth! Tracey Elizabeth Kibre is my girlfriend."

"By your choice," her mother argued. "I pray for you, Kelly. Pray that you will see your error."

Tears were forming in Kelly's eyes, but she could not give her mother the satisfaction of getting to her like that. "It's not an error," Kelly spat angrily. "The only mistake I made was thinking you'd be happy for me," she said as she walked past the two of them without a glance behind her.

Tracey immediately noticed Kelly's anger and sensed that her girlfriend needed to leave. She did not say anything. She simply grabbed her coat and took the keys from Kelly's coat pocket. She handed Kelly her coat, and then the two of them were out the door. Kelly had remained strong until the door had closed. She then broke down crying into Tracey's ready and receptive arms.

Tracey pulled Kelly in closer and hugged her tighter. She did not need to say anything. She knew what Kelly was feeling. "Go," Kelly whispered. "I don't want to be here any longer."

Tracey nodded again and began walking to the car. She opened the door quickly and guided Kelly into it. "Drive," Kelly whispered between tears.

Tracey kissed Kelly's forehead gently before walking over to the driver's side and getting in the car. She quickly put the key in the ignition and started the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As soon as the door had slammed shut behind the two women, Kelly's brother Brian stormed back into the dining room. His face was flushing with anger to the extent that one would think it was he who came out to these overly religious people. "That was harsh," he said as he gestured at the door.

"Kelly's a big girl," Mr. Gaffney said as he looked down at his barely eaten meal. It was getting cold. He would have to heat it up again. "She'll come around," he added as he stood up from the table with his plate in his hands.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Brian asked them. "This isn't our life to live for her. She can live her life however she chooses."

"Exactly!" Mrs. Gaffney interrupted. "Chooses! This is her choice, and it's wrong. Did I make some horrible mistake in raising all of you?" she asked.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Let's not get into that," he said.

Mrs. Gaffney did not hear him. "It's because she lives in the city. She needs to be sheltered, but she can't be sheltered in the city. She was mesmerized there and hypnotized into believing it was ok to be with…women." The hatred in the last word was painfully obvious.

"Um, just one woman," Brian corrected. "And I think it's going to work out with them with or without your approval. I talked to her, and--"

"You what?" Mrs. Gaffney interrupted angrily. "You actually spoke to that anorexic whore who has the nerve to do God knows what to my little girl?"

"And she genuinely cares about Kelly," Brian continued. "I could tell from the way her face lit up as she talked about her. Those two are in love, and you're going to have to face it. You have to options. One- deny it and make all the family events less eventful and more boring, or two- accept it and make them bigger and bring in more memories. I've chosen to do the latter."

"This doesn't anger you?" Mrs. Gaffney asked in shock. "After all I've taught you?"

Brian shook his head. "I would have preferred it if she didn't make her announcement in front of my four-year-old, but I know this is what will make her happy. Face it. I haven't seen two people more in love since the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rachel."

"And I'm just supposed to accept this?" Mrs. Gaffney asked.

Brian nodded. "Damn right you're going to have to," he stated. "Tracey's a name we'll be hearing a lot, a face we'll be seeing a lot," he said. He sighed as he looked at his mother's still shocked and angry expression. "I know it's a lot. Take the night to cool down and think about it. First thing in the morning, call Kelly. You at least owe her that."

((A/N: There will be more soon, I promise. Until then, I like reviews, and they help motivate me to update quicker, so please review. Yay.))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It took forty minutes for Tracey to drive back to their apartment that evening. During those forty minutes, she was only using one hand to steer the car. Her right hand was left loose for Kelly. Kelly had been clutching it for the first half of the ride until she eventually fell asleep. Her eyes were still red, Tracey noted as she put the car into park. She did not want to move at all for fear of waking Kelly, but she knew very well that the two of them could not spend all night in a car.

"Kels?" she called lightly as she moved closer to her girlfriend. "Kelly?" she whispered again as she looked down at the other woman. She could not wake this girl. She could not wake her if the world depended on it. Kelly just looked so innocent right there. This was the Kelly with loving parents who accepted everything about her. The innocent Kelly. The real awake Kelly had other things on her mind, and right now those things were not the kind of things Tracey wanted Kelly to remember.

Kelly stretched out her arms as she woke up. She smiled gratefully up at Tracey as she noticed that they were back in the parking garage underneath their apartment building. "Home sweet home," she muttered in a voice that clearly said she was not fully awake yet.

"This one is anyway," Tracey promised.

Kelly rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. "I don't see why it's such a sin. Maybe from their perspective, but…"

"Kelly, they're old fashioned and overly religious," Tracey reminded her girlfriend. "Isn't that mandatory in your family?"

Again, Kelly rolled her eyes. "Irish genes in there," she noted with a bit of disgust. "I still don't see the big deal." She sighed heavily. "Was it this hard for you to tell your parents?" she asked as they walked towards the elevators.

Tracey shrugged. "Well, my mom died before I came out," she began softly.

"And I knew that," Kelly said as she immediately felt stupid. She moved closer to Tracey and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's thin shoulders. "Sorry for mentioning it."

"No, it's fine," Tracey assured Kelly. "It happened a really long time ago. I barely have any memories of her anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Still," Kelly said. She left the thought unfinished as the two of them walked into the elevator and hit the button for their floor. "Does your dad know?"

Again Tracey shrugged. "Well, after Mom died, he was…distant. We never had a healthy relationship, and her death only made it worse. I just remember coming home from therapy, and he said something. I don't even remember what he said, but it pissed me off, and I let it out. I let everything out." She sighed. "God, I must have been yelling at him for over an hour. When I was done, I just left. I spent the night at my cousin's house."

"My god, I had no idea," Kelly whispered softly. She looked at Tracey sadly and pulled her girlfriend in for another hug.

"I'm fine," Tracey said again. "I'm just worried about you. I couldn't give a damn to what my father thinks of me, but I know you have a healthy relationship with your family. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kelly sighed as the elevator doors opened on their floor. She began fishing for her keys as they stepped out. "Do you really think they'll come around?" she asked.

"They love you, Kelly," Tracey said. "It might take time, but I'm pretty sure they will. Your brother has."

Kelly nodded as she opened the apartment door. "I suspected he would. One of his co-workers is gay, so it's something he's used to. It's my parents that have me worried, especially my mother. You heard the things she was saying. She must want to disown me now or something."

Tracey shook her head and followed Kelly inside the apartment. She took her coat off and put it on the couch. "Oh, I doubt that. She just needs a night to cool down and think about this. You need some sleep. You'll both feel better about this in the morning."

Kelly sighed as she once again hugged Tracey. "Thank you," she said. "I don't think I could do this without you."


End file.
